Cloud computing is being used more and more by entities (e.g., individuals, companies, governments etc.) to perform the computing and data storage needs of these entities. Cloud computing may refer to a model for enabling convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications and services). Accordingly, by using cloud computing, entities may have access to a network of information technology (IT) resources without having to manage the actual resources. This network of IT resources used in cloud computing may be referred to generally as “a cloud.” The IT resources that make up the cloud may be geographically distributed throughout the world such that one or more services (e.g., computing, storage, etc.) provided to a user in one part of the world may be performed by an IT resource in a different part of the world. Additionally, one or more services being performed by an IT resource located in a certain location on behalf of a user may be directed to be performed by another IT resource located in a different location than the other IT resource.
The allocation and transferring of services between IT resources may be transparent to a user of the cloud. Therefore the user may be unaware of the physical location of the IT resources. However, some cloud computing users (e.g., the United States Government) may require that cloud computing services performed on behalf of the user are performed by IT resources located within a particular geographic area (e.g., within the United States and its territories).